


The best fanfic 2

by Alexman25



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Lego Ninjago, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Other, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexman25/pseuds/Alexman25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elmodish dose stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. IntroDUCTION!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apple1pie2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple1pie2/gifts).



Sugar. Rainbows. And a basket ball. These where the ingrediants to make the perfect little girls. But, proffeser oak accedently added another ingreteant, Corrosive sublimate. Then, well, things kinda went down hill from there! There was a Rainbow colored pony, named rainbowdolek, a girl name Bubbles (WOW I DIDNT CHANEG IT!) and a boy, Keroko. MAn, thats not how babies are supposed to be made. Oak, i think we need to have a talk... (A few hours later) OH MY GOD! OH! OH Y GOD! OOOOOHHHH! Said the mayor as he failed at opening his 'pickle' jar. then his building thing just flew into space and into the moon. Then rainbow dash, bubbles, and kerdohkoh went and destroyed MOJO JOJO. And went to the mojo dojo. "Hello, i am the brown ninja" The brown ninja said. "Hi!" Said them. TOBE CONTINUED!


	2. Lord Garmadon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mispell names again. An, lord gaymidon does stuff.

Sugar. Rainbows. And a basket ball. These where the ingrediants to make the perfect little girls. But, proffeser oak accedently added another ingreteant, Corrosive sublimate. Then, well, things kinda went down hill from there! There was a Rainbow colored pony, named rainbowdolek, a girl name Bubbles (WOW I DIDNT CHANEG IT!) and a boy, Keroko. MAn, thats not how babies are supposed to be made. Oak, i think we need to have a talk... (A few hours later) Then, Lord Gamerdon came in. "HEY! MY NAME IS GARMEDON STUPID NARRATOR!!" Said lord Graderjon. "Whois he talking to?" Said RalyableCrayfish. "Yeah, whats his deal?" Said Bubbles.v "Watashi wa kono otoko wa hijōshikida to omoimasu." Said frog child. "That's it, PREPAIR TO DIE!!!!" Said lord magical garmet girl. "OG SHUT UP, WILL YAH?!?" Said lord fucking stupid peic of shit that should leave me the fuck alone. "IM DONE!" Said lord Yamms. "THAT WASNT EVEN CLOSE!" Germidanish said. Thus, the powerpuff girls saved the day again!!


	3. Battle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will c, peasent

Sugar. Rainbows. And a basket ball. These where the ingrediants to make the perfect little girls. But, proffeser oak accedently added another ingreteant, Corrosive sublimate. Then, well, things kinda went down hill from there! There was a Rainbow colored pony, named rainbowdolek, a girl name Bubbles (WOW I DIDNT CHANEG IT!) and a boy, Keroko. MAn, thats not how babies are supposed to be made. Oak, i think we need to have a talk... Rainbowdicks, bubbles, and frog boy where travling when they went in a building. They tried to get on a bycicle when oak said NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO USE THAT! Ten rnboweuibf sed f u oke. den dey find oks cusin, Proffeser Weed. Ayyyyy lmao. den he sed, ere is pokeman. Bubblzeszzsz get sqretl. Keroko get aguman. Rinbowlosh get snivy. Den dey batl. Sqirtal us buble beem. Den his loong hard buble been hit agumon. Agumon digivolved intu skul greymon and farted at her. she died. SEE?!? I HAD MAJOR CHARECTOR DEATH FOR A REASON! Then they left. Lord Fucking faggot that returned for more becus hes a stupid cunt stopped them. AAAARGH! I HAVE COME FOR REVENGE! Tobe continued. Now, end song ;) Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun  
Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dundun dun dundundun dun dun dun dun dun dun dundun dundun  
BOOM  
Dundun dundun dundun  
BEEP  
Dun dun dun dun dun  
Dun dun  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
BEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BOOM  
Daddaddadadsadadadadadadadadadaddadadadadadaddadadaddadadadadadadadadadadadaddadddadaddadadadd dadadadaddaddada  
D  
Dadadddaddadaddadadadddadadada  
Nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nnyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Nnn nn nn nn nn nn n nn nnn nn nn nnn nnn nnnnnnnn  
Dddddddd ddadadadadaddadadadadadaadadadadadad  
BOOM  
Nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu  
BOOM  
BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM  
BOOM  
Nyunyunyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu  
BOOM BOOM  
BEEP BEEP  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
Dadadadadada  
Ddadad  
BOOM BOOM  
BBEP BEEP  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
BOOM  
(Unintelligible)  
Ddudndundun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dund  
Dododododododododododododododododododododododododododododoodo  
DRUM DRUM DRUM  
Ddodododododoododododododododoodododododododo  
Chi chichi chi chi chih  
BOOOM  
Chcihcihfkdhfdisjfkla  
Dodododododododododododododododododododododododododododododododododoo  
SCHEW  
Dododododododoodododododododododododododo  
Dadadadddudndundundudnudndundundunddunfudnundudnudnudndund  
BOOM  
FADE


	4. The mutant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG THIS IS WOW

Sugar. Rainbows. And a basket ball. These where the ingrediants to make the perfect little girls. But, proffeser oak accedently added another ingreteant, Corrosive sublimate. Then, well, things kinda went down hill from there! There was a Rainbow colored pony, named rainbowdolek, a girl name Bubbles (WOW I DIDNT CHANEG IT!) and a boy, Keroko. MAn, thats not how babies are supposed to be made. Oak, i think we need to have a talk... OMG MUTANT MICROWAVE MONSTER! Said the mayer. Then rinbodeldepodkoekojidehudheu left bubles grave. and kild it. But she dint! The microwave cooked her. BUT! IT WAS ANON MICROWAVE SAFE BURITO! THEN LORD GAY FAG GOT ROASTED BY IT AND RAINBOWTRASH TRND GIANT WILD GARODOR APERED RINBOWDERP FOUGHT IT PUNCHED IT MICROWAVE SAID FUK THEN SLAMD THE DOOR ON HER WING CAUSING HER TO SAY AWWWW SHIT JUST GOT REAL THE PROF OAK CAME IN! Are you a boy, or a girl? He asked the giant mutant microwave thing. IM GENDER NUETRAL! BIGGET! THIS IS CULTERAl APROCROIIATION SEXIST MASOGINY! Then, Bejiman came in. Nobody cares, ur sexist by calling him sexist. Feminists r riartet and th7ey toast trim. Then, Lord Crump came in. He sed I AM MOST EVIL GENYIS IN WORLD! THEN THEY FIGHT AND THEN, RAINBOW


	5. OH MY GOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCARY AS FUCK

Sugar. Rainbows. And a basket ball. These where the ingrediants to make the perfect little girls. But, proffeser oak accedently added another ingreteant, Corrosive sublimate. Then, well, things kinda went down hill from there! There was a Rainbow colored pony, named rainbowdolek, a girl name Bubbles (WOW I DIDNT CHANEG IT!) and a boy, Keroko. MAn, thats not how babies are supposed to be made. Oak, i think we need to have a talk... Dectr Egggmen waz on spase stashin plottting wif lewd Garmet Dawn. "FUCK YOU ANNOUNCER!" Sed lam chops. "WATE U CEN HERE IT 2?!" Sed Egmen. "YES IS FUCKING ANNOYING". Den Relish Damon ceme in slol0 wit hr rinbow pawerz thatz insid digimin gta kechem al. She did teh unimajinabl! She ptu a ps3 dsci in a wii u! "Oh non" Sed nukls. "Mah doo doo flows stre-" den de spas stashin esplode.


	6. The end part 1 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbo dish mets hr lung teim rival "fuck you". dey hav epic fase of.

Sugar. Rainbows. And a baske- fuck it. Skip the intro. FINAL 3 CHAPTERS!

Rainbell Dishis looked at the pikachu corn dog in her hands and felt happy.

She walked over to the window and reflected on her orange surroundings. She had always loved mutant deth eg with its cool, curvy comuter. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel happy.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of fuck you. fuck was an admirable huger penis with fk penis and huge tits nise.

Rainbell gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was an annoying, seven up, mountain dew drinker with equine penis and awesome nise. Her friends saw her as a hushed, homeless huge penis. Once, she had even revived a dying, ass.

But not even an annoying person who had once revived a dying, ass, was prepared for what fuck had in store today.

The chocolate rain teased like jumping pony, making Rainbell we are number 1.

As Rainbell stepped outside and fuck came closer, she could see the vigilant glint in his eye.

"I am here because I want I hate you," fuck bellowed, in a mountain dew tone. He slammed his fist against Rainbell's chest, with the force of 9804 Some cats. "I frigging love you, Rainbell Dishis."

Rainbell looked back, even more we are number 1 and still fingering the pikachu corn dog. "fuck, do you want to turn on sticky keys," she replied.

They looked at each other with depressing feelings, like two rich, rabblesnatching robbie rotten shouting at a very creepy carol service, which had got the music music playing in the background and two daring uncles drinking to the beat.

Suddenly, fuck lunged forward and tried to punch Rainbell in the face. Quickly, Rainbell grabbed the pikachu corn dog and brought it down on fuck's skull.

fuck's fk penis trembled and his huge tits nise wobbled. He looked lustful, his body raw like a curvy, curious changeling egg.

Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later fuck you was dead.

Rainbell Dishis went back inside and made herself a nice drink of mountain dew.  
THE END


	7. THE ENd PARt @ ODF 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the best fanfic archive of our ownthe best fanfic archive of our ownthe best fanfic archive of our ownthe best fanfic archive of our ownthe best fanfic archive of our ownthe best fanfic archive of our ownthe best fanfic archive of our ownthe best fanfic archive of our ownthe best fanfic archive of our ownthe best fanfic archive of our ownthe best fanfic archive of our ownthe best fanfic archive of our ownthe best fanfic archive of our ownthe best fanfic archive of our ownthe best fanfic archive of our ownthe best fanfic archive of our ownthe best fanfic archive of our ownthe best fanfic archive of our ownthe best fanfic archive of our ownthe best fanfic archive of our ownthe best fanfic archive of our ownthe best fanfic archive of our ownthe best fanfic archive of our ownthe best fanfic archive of our ownthe best fanfic archive of our ownthe best fanfic archive of our ownthe best fanfic archive of our ownthe best fanfic archive of our ownthe best fanfic archive the best fanfic archive of our own

________________________▓▓▓ So after the   
_______________________▓▓▓▒▒▒▓ epic battle and defeating fuck you, rainbow d  
____________________▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓______▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ecided to build  
__________________▓▓▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓a giant  
________________▓▓▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓_______▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ text wa  
_______________▓▓▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓_______▓▓▓▓▓ll o  
_____________▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓______▓▓f  
____________▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓herse  
___________▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓lf b  
__________▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓ec  
__________▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓au  
__________▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓se  
__________▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓░░░░░▒░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓ of   
_________▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓░░░▒░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓h  
________▓▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓░░░▒░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓o  
_______▓▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓░░▒▒░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▓w  
______▓▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▄▒▒▒█▄▀▀▀▀▀▄▄▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓_▓▒▓  
_____▓▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▀▄▄▀____________▀▄▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒░░▓░░░░░▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓_▓▒▓a  
____▓▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▄▒▄▀_________________█▒▒▒▓▓▒▒░▓▒▓░░░░░▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓__▓▒▓w  
____▓▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▒██__________▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▓▒▒▓░░░░░▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓___▓▒▓e  
___▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒█_________▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▒▓▒▒▒▓░░░░░▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓___▓▒▓s  
__▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒________▓▓▓▓▓_______█▒▒▒▒▓▒▓▒▒▒▒▓░░░░░▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓_____▓o  
__▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒_______▓▓▓▓▓_______▄█▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▓░░░░░▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓m  
__▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒______▓▓▓▓▓______▄███▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓░░░░░░▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓e sh  
__▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒______▓▓▓▓██▄▄▄████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓e  
__▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒_____▓▓▓▓████___██▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓____▓░░░░░▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓ is.  
__▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒____▓▓▓▓████▄▄██▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓____██▓░░░░░░▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓  
_▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒____▓▓▓▓███████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓__▄███__▓▓░░░░░▓▒▒▒▒▒▓  
__▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒___▓▓▓▓█████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓_█▀▀██______▓▓░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▓  
__▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒__▓▓▓▓▓███▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓█▄▄█___________▓▓▓░▒▒▒▒▒▓  
__▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▓███_________________▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓  
___▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▒██_______________________▓▓▓▒▓  
____▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓_________________________▓▓ ____▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓  
_____▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓  
______▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓  
_______▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒░░░▓▓▓▓  
_________▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓░▓▓▒▒▒░░░▓  
__________▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓░░▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓  
____________▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓░░░▒▒▓▓▓▒▓▓  
____________▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓░░░▒▒▓▒▒▒▓▓▓  
_____________▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓░░░▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓ THE END  
_____________▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓░░▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓  
_____________▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓░░▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓  
______________▓▒▒▒▒▓░░▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓  
______________▓▒▒▒▓░░▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓  
_______________▓▒▓░░▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓  
________________▓▓░▒▒▓_▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓  
________________▓░░▒▓_▓▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓  
_________________▓░▒▓_▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓  
__________________▓▒▓_▓▒▓▓▓▓▓  
___________________▓▓_▓▓▓▓▓▓  
_______________________▓▓▓▓▓  
________________________▓▓▓  
________________________▓▓


	8. OMG LAST CHAPTRRRR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah. jus rede n fin out.

EVERY1 FITED CUZ BUBLS N FROG BOI WER DED BUT NAHT RINBO N PPL GIT TRIGRD CUZ DEY HAT MAH LIL PON AN DEDN EVER1 BT 1 PRSN ON PLNT DIEDED,  
The End...


	9. Epilouge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Professor Oak sat in his lab. Everyone was dead- except him. A terrible fate? Mostly. Lonely? Perhaps. Or one might think. Oak had time to think in peace for once. No Ponies, no lords, no nothing. There he just sat, in the eerie silence of his lab. Where else should he sit? After all, the battle turned everything outside into a barren wasteland. Oak hadn't been able to prevent it. But, he could starts anew. Rebuild civilization.

You may not be able to change the past, but you can certainly change the future...

/ T  
E H  
N E  
D /


End file.
